


I'm fine.

by LanaIsDrawing



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Corin isn't fine but he can pretend he is, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, y'all this is my first comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing
Summary: Corin's fine, Mando calls bullshit
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Corin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 495





	I'm fine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Corin is a disaster with too many near death experiences under his belt for me to draw so here's three

  


**Author's Note:**

> still haven't figured out how to draw art digitally so y'all get shitty photographs taken by yours truly


End file.
